A Journal Of Dreams
by Mlle Buckles
Summary: When a Sleep-Seer is haunted by nightmares, visions of a horrible future, she suffers insomnia. But her nightmares are getting more and more vivid, and it gets harder to tell what's real and what's not. Sirius Black looking at her doesn't help, either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Okay, bear with me on this one. I'm relatively new to Harry Potter fan fiction. And, uh. This piece is from a Sirius Black/OC story I'm writing.

And I don't own anything. Only Channing.

* * *

A brown haired boy ran down the corridors, stopping to look in the doors of the compartments. He dashed by each of them, all we're full. Well, if they weren't completely full, then they had two or three people in them. He needed one that was completely empty. The one that had been the most empty was one that had a girl sleeping on the seats. That was it, the only thing that stood in his way of having an empty compartment was that girl. He sighed when he reached the end of the train. A boy with sandy blond hair came rushing behind him, frowning sourly. "James, how many times do we have to tell you, there are no empty compartments!"

James, the apparent brunette, sighed, a frown tugging at his mouth. "Well, we need to find one that has enough room for all of us." Meanwhile, a teenaged boy with black hair and grey eyes ran to them. "Wormtail's found a compartment!" he said, darting back to where 'Wormtail' was. James and the blond raced to follow the black haired boy, who stopped suddenly. Wormtail, from the looks of it, was frozen to the ground in front of the door. His hand was on the knob, why wouldn't he open it?! "I've. I've made a," he gulped, "a mistake."

"What do you mean '_mistake_,' Peter?" the teenager with sandy blond hair asked, stepping forward to peer into the compartment. "Peter has made a mistake, come on guys, let's go find another one." the blond said, walking on, slightly saddened. "Not just yet, Remus. What kind of mistake is it?" James asked, moving to look into the compartment. Much to his nonexistent surprise, the slumbering girl lay in there, peacefully snoozing. "Come on, guys; We can find another one."

However, the black haired one opened the door, and waited. He glanced once at the girl who was curled up comfrotably on the bench. "Sirius!" Remus called, trying to not speak to loudly, not wanting to disturb the girl. The black haired boy turned to him, grinning goofily. "Calm down, Moony, look. She's sound asleep. As long as we don't get too loud, we'll be fine." Sirius spoke, nodding before stepping into the compartment. "Sirius!" James now yell-whispered towards him. However, Siruis had made himself comfortable in the compartment. "Well, maybe. . . Um. But if she wakes up, it wasn't my fault!" James said, sitting next to Sirius.

"Don't worry, she's probably a fan of mine. I'll tell her to calm down and find some of her friends." Sirius said, smirking. Soon, Remus and Peter had come in and Peter, being a timid little boy, had to sit on the side of the compartment where the girl slept. After awhile, the conversation turned toward her. "Who do you think she is?" James asked finally. As if by cue, the girl who was curled up, stretched out, her hands and feet hovering for a few seconds off the bench. When she laid back down with a small 'ahhhh', her feet were now on Peter's lap. "Peter! Look at that, first girl to come anywhere near your lap, and she's not even conscious!" Sirius teased, chuckling. Peter turned red, and opened his mouth. "But I. . . Uhm." Just then the girl stirred again. She tossed her head to face towards the Marauders, who were now staring at her.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Padfoot!" James said, elbowing him in the stomach. "Well, I'm sorry! Who do you even think this girl is, anyway?"

Sirius spoke first, "Who ever she is, she's got a quite. . . unique hair color." He said, looking at her hair. An oddity, it was. It was a strange, but nice, mixture of grey and brown. It didn't look awful; no, not at all! She stood out, if anything: it made her more curious to them. Her hair wasn't that long, about just below shoulder length. Remus looked up toward the luggage rack, and spoke in a clear voice. "She's Channing Haskings," he said, pointing to above Peter's head. "Oh, right. Well; what House is she in then, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking at the sleeping teenage girl. "Let's see. I think-- no, positive -- she's in Ravenclaw. She had Herbology with us last year." Remus said, shrugging. A small, 'ah!' escaped two of the three's lips. However, Peter froze, his eyes widening. "That Haskings? Oh, no. That can't be right."

The three gave him curious looks, asking him to elaborate wordlessly. "Okay, so last year in Herbology, she was my partner, right? She was asleep half the time, but still. . . She casually tells me one day that I look like a small mammal, as if it's not an insult. . ."

Remus merely nodded. "That's how she is, I've heard. She drifts from slumber to reality, and often says things without thinking."

Sirius glanced over at her once, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I just can't see how she," he said, jabbing his thumb in her direction, "can insult someone so casually."

James chuckled darkly, and thinking of Lily, said, "It's always that innocent one, Padfoot. It's always her."

Then, in one second, the girl stirred, stretching her arms out in front of her. She let a small breath escape from her lips before reaching for her glasses on an armrest. She rubbed her eyes before placing them on her face. In a minute, she opened her light grey eyes and stared at the four, smiling sleepily. Before saying anything to them, or even regarding their existence (unless you count a second of taking them all in), she took a silver pocketwatch out of her dark grey jacket's front pocket. "Oh, dear me, I slept in, didn't I?" she said in a sleepy voice, talking more to herself than to the boys. Then, she turned to each one of them, first Peter. Her feet were still on his lap, and she didn't seem to notice. "Hello, Pettigrew. How was your holiday?" she asked in a pleasant voice, charming almost. But this was her normal voice, sickly sweet like an intoxicating poision that would slowly burn in your ears. The three thought this was her normal voice, but no. Peter knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I guess I should take some time to tell you a bit about this story. I got this idea very recently, but I really don't remember how. I wanted to write a serious story for once. One with turns and sharp corners, and twists down the street that is a story, instead of having a straight, up-hill, down-hill story. So this came to my head, and after some tweaking, I think I got this idea the way I like it. I am still in the process of writing, but I am pleased at how far I've come in progress considering how long I usually work on stories, just to drop them suddenly, or go on hiatus. I rather like this idea, yes, so I think I'll continue writing it for a stretch. Also, I do not own Harry Potter, that is property of J.K. Rowling. The only character I own is Channing. Well, that's the only character you've seen so far that I own. So, without further ado, I give you the second chapter. R & R, please.

* * *

Seconds of awkward silence turned into minutes, which seemed to slide by like sand in an hourglass. "Well, my. My holiday was nice, H-h-haskings." Peter finally answered, trying not to look in Channing's light grey eyes, which were stuck intently on him and only him. After a few more seconds, Sirius finally snapped. "Peter, when a girl asks how your holiday was, you ask her how hers was, no matter how boring it is!"

However, Sirius instantly regretted this action when her grey eyed stare shifted to him. He squirmed a bit under her watch, and after a few seconds of silence, the girl spoke to, her eyes not leaving Sirius. "Pettigrew, you do know it's rude to not introduce me to your," she paused, taking the three of them in, "friends?"

"Oh, right, s-sorry, Haskings--" "Channing."

"Wha?"

"My name. It's Channing, well, last time I checked."

"Oh, right. Channing, there are my friends," first her gestured toward Sirius, "Sirius Black." She nodded curtly to him. "James Potter." She gave him a smile. "And Remus Lupin." She waved, her hand barely extending above her lap. "This is--" he started before being cut off by the girl.

"Channing Haskings, seventh year Ravenclaw, it's really a bur-- pleasure, yeah, pleasure, to meet you," she extended her hand for Sirius to shake first. The hand was gloved and relatively small. He looked at the gloves, confused. The Haskings' were not purebloods, by some marriage earlier in the century. However, this did not mean that they weren't rich and didn't flaunt it often. But these gloves. They looked. . . old. They were grey(he assumed that they had been white at some time) with no fingers past the knuckles, revealing pale, grey painted fingernails. The gloves continued up and into her jacket sleeve. After a moment, Sirius took the hand and shook it firmly once. This continued through Lupin, and then she returned her gaze to Pettigrew. "Such pleasant friends you have, Peter. Yes, I do believe they are more --" Peter covered her mouth. But she continued talking, muffled. When she stopped, he took his hand back, and she started again. "Handsome than you described."

Peter flushed, but Channing looked as if nothing had happened. Now the three understood what Remus and Peter had meant. "Sirius is definetly a 'hottie'," she used air-quotes for 'hottie,' frowing, "but I have yet to see the womanizer in him." James and Lupin laughed outright. Sirius looked astounded. A girl who he had just met, a Ravenclaw, a woman who he had never took notice to had called him a hottie. "James," James's head snapped up, "may be a great seeker, but has girl issues with." She stopped, touching the side of her forehead with her pinky. The all regarded this as a strange act. "A certain Lily Evans? Nice girl, I think." She looked off into nothingness, a solemn expression on her face. After nodding once to herself, she looked up, and turned to Remus. "And that takes us to Remus. A rather attractive bookworm, but is often too concerned with something or other to talk to a girl." Now it was Sirius and James's turn to howl with laughter. Remus looked like a deer in headlights. The funny thing was, Channing didn't blush at all when stating these short(and true) opinions(though she said them like they were facts.) In fact, her face remained the barely tan skin tone she had when sleeping.

"So, what're you doing in my compartment?" she asked, a sickly sweet smile playing at her lips. "We were looking for an empty compartment, and this was the emptiest, Sirius entered first and told us. . . " They had all stared at Sirius, as if it was his fault for getting them in this conversation. Which, in a sense, it was.

"Told you that it was okay if you didn't get too loud?" Curiousity peaked in her question.

"Yeah, actually, that's pretty close to what he said. . . " Peter said, looking at Channing's feet in his lap. "Just like I saw, then." she muttered to herself, while fiddling with her wand. "I'm sorry, you saw what?" Sirius asked, leaning closer to her.

Haskings, in one swift movement, pushed herself againist the back of the chair, picking her feet from Peter's lap. "Nothing, I saw!" she said to them at first. She repeated this more to herself when she slumped back into her chair, a grim look on her face.

Just then, a wild blue-and-black striped haired girl somersaulted into the compartment, landing criss-cross. She looked around once, and then turned to Channing, grinning. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh thank Merlin, I thought you would never show up!" Channing said, a relieved look on her face. "Visions again, eh?" Channing looked at the boys hesistantly before sending her a worried look. "Go now to change into your robes before the big lines start." Channing nodded, and left the compartment with a last worried look.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So, maybe I should use this time to tell you a little bit about Channing. I should first explain her personality. Well, she sleeps. A lot. When she is awake, she can hardly tell what she is doing and when she is wide awake(often in the midst of night) she recalls these events in to her friend, Faye, in rather shocking detail. This came as a shock to Faye for the first time because Channing seemed "in a daze, almost as if she was sleepwalking." Channing, when she is awake, is not often nice. She's rather blunt, and extremely causal. She has manners, but is often to sleepy to use them. And, I ask you again, please, please review! I really don't know if I should keep this story going, or cut it short. Alsooooo, I do not own Harry Potter, and I only own Channing. Faye is an original character my friend owns. I know this is short, and meh to you!

* * *

The new girl took Channing's place. "So, Channing was actually sleeping?" she asked, hopeful. "Doesn't she always sleep?" Peter asked, nervously. The girl smiled once toward him. "So you've worked with her before? That's good, good. . ." she took a pause to look out the window. "I'm trying to think of a. . ." she stopped, taking a deep breath. "No, not recently. She's suffering from a bout of insomnia due to, er, nightmares. Yeah, just nightmares. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Sirius asked, frowing.

"Uhm, I just. Look, James. And hell, the rest of you, too. I'm sorry for her actions. She -she. Blames herself for it, but, if you notice her making a rather noticable gap between you, don't be alarmed. She's just. Doing it for the greater good, at any cost."

Just at that moment, Channing stepped back into the compartment. "Ah, there you are, Ning, you look nice." Channing nodded toward her, but her eyes stayed locked on Black. She did look nice. Actually, different was a better word to describe her. Now, her once messy hair had a slight wave to it. It looked nice. Her glasses, rather big and square-rimmed, did look slightly smaller. She wore the Ravenclaw uniform now, different from her traveling clothes. Her wand was clutched in her hands, but the handle was facing towards the Marauders. She flipped it once, twice, three times and then held it steady. "That's a bad habit, you could drop your wand like that!" Faye scolded, but smiling all the same. Channing mumbled something like 'yes, master' sat looked at Faye. "Can we. . .?" Channing motioned towards the door. "Oh, right. Kiste'll be jealous when she learns that you met Black over there."

"Yeah, probably, considering how much I didn't want to, she'll have a fit." Channing spoke, and Faye chuckled, shaking her head. "Accio Dream Journal," the brown-grey haired girl whispered and a leatherbound book flew down from the trunk. "Let's go."

After the door closed behind them, James spoke up first. "Did Haskings say Dream Journal?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus asked smoothly, as if it was as easy as mastering a simple charm. "No, mind telling us, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"She- Channing- is a Seer." Remus spoke, a bit hesistantly. He certainly wouldn't like people finding out his secret, and he wondering if Channing felt that way too.

"But then why-" Peter started.

"If she's a seer, then why does she sleep so much?"

"She sees, but only in her sleep. A sleep-seer."

"Oh." James spoke, but then his mind turned to Faye's warning. "But then. Faye."

"Yeah, then her nightmares are. . ."

"Awful visions; that's what her nightmares are." Peter said, explaining it more to himself than the compartment. They all were quiet for a minute before a game of Exploding Snap began, courtesy of James.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this one is rather short, too. Um. Well, last chapter we found out what Channing is. A Seer, but not just any ordinary Seer, a Sleep-Seer. Much like Harry was a few times, just. Different. And thank you, **BlistersOnMyFingers** and **Amy Eva** for actually reviewing. You have no idea how happy I was. Seriously. In this chapter, we learn more about Channing's Seer-ness, but not too much. Alas, this one is short. Very, very short. Um. I do not own Harry Potter, or Faye, but I do own Ms. Haskings.

* * *

I smiled sleepily as Faye pulled me alont to a compartment full of first years. I loved first years, such nice little children. I just wanted to hug them, and smile, and tell them that they might as well just quit both their fifth year at good ol' Hoggy-Warts. That was OWL year. I shuddered slightly, but Faye didn't seem to take notice of my slight movement. I flinched, suddenly, as this happened. "Out!" Faye shrieked, and the firsties followed her orders diligently. I was about to say something when she motioned for me to sit. I didn't want to get yelled at by Faye, not like the first years would have, so I followed her orders almost immediately.

"_They_ know what you are, Ning."

I didn't freeze like she expected me to. In fact, I looked meekly out the window, looking off in the distance, a bit detached from the conversation. I thought she had meant the other students, or teachers, or. Anyone besides the people she had suggested, so my simply response was as such: "Good, I'm sick of hiding that fact that I am a Seer," I spoke softly, but in a crisp voice. "That's not what I meant, Channing." Was her casual reply, but underneath her casual mask, there was a hint of worry, of depression, of. . . fear, slight fear.

"Well, what did you mean?" I asked, noting that Hogwarts had just come into view but was hidden once again by a cloud.

"I mean _they_ know. The Marauders."

As soon as she spoke, my eyes widened. This meant that. . . oh, _shit_. "How?" My voice was small, the reason being is because I didn't trust it. I didn't trust my own voice, and it seems that now, I didn't trust my own self.

"Remus," she sighed at his meer name. I sent her a disbelieving look. "Oh, calm down, you two end up together." I fumbled with a Muggle key on my bracelet. Well, it was a bracelet right now. I often switched the length of the ribbon up. Some days it was a choker, the next it could be an anklet, then a tie around my wand, then a necklace. Today it was a bracelet. The key was rather small, too. But the lock was rather big. I sighed, and took off the bracelet. I didn't even look up before I thrust the key into my lock. Within seconds, the key grew larger until it fit properly into the hole. With one forward turn, I unlocked it. Before continuing, I put my bracelet on one-handed, and then opened up the leatherbound journal. I flipped to the fifth of sixth page(I had gotten it recently) and in my own scrawl, wrote September First across the top.

It was like Dumbledore's Pensive, this was; instead of holding memories, it held dreams, visions, and more. Since memories were not liquid, nor gas, this journal acted as a well or sorts, filled with marked memories and notes. I tapped my wand to my forehead and slowly pulled out the first vision I had today. The 'Harry lives' one. It was driving me nutters, that one. I've only had it five or six times, but it was full of Dark Magic. The good thing was it was still quite blurry, having progressed from a simple run of speaking to being extremely blurred to like looking through a really fogged and textured glass. So far, I could tell that James and Lily were playing a big part in it, but I tried to keep my mind far from it. I had titled it 'Harry lives' after another vision I had of a child named Harry going to a Muggle home. A family whose surname began with D's? At least 'Harry,' whoever he may be, lived.

After putting this one in the book, I tapped my wand to my forehead and pulled out another one. This one was much more like what I was used to. A nice, playful vision. Nothing Dark Magic-related. I wrote underneath it, 'Meeting the Marauders - Correct.' I liked these visions. They were. . . Relaxing, in a sense. Calming, I especially loved visions about people falling in love, the dreamy looks on their faces, the content sighs of pleasure.

I looked up and saw Faye frowning at me. "Two visions in an hour-and-a-half?" I nodded meekly, before handing her the notebook for her to look at the visions.

First she helped herself to the visions by holding her face to the book. I assumed that she didn't look at my pleasant one, because when she returned, she was panting heavily. "So, your visions have gone from a Class M to a Class A in the 'Harry lives' one, but it seems that your other visions haven't gone below a Class W. Good." She wrote all this down in her own notebook(one I was -- and still am-- never allowed to see the inside) while I nodded slightly. All Seers knew what classes meant. Usually, when a Seer came of age, seventeen, they took control of the notebook, classes, severity, and urgency of their visions. But this was an exception. I was of age, but Faye still controlled the 'Forbidden Notebook," as I called it. The reason behind this is the 'Harry lives' vision. I would 'break down mentally' and 'kill myself'(or so the doctors say). And this, I found myself baffled, was one-hundred percent true. That is why Faye is here. To watch or me. Like a caretaker.

_Merlin bless her._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Awesome! No, I haven't given up all hope on this story just yet! Review, please! I don't own anything! And also, question of the day I want you guys to answer. Would you read a prequel to this story? If so, put that in the review! I started writing one, and I am writing two chapters for every year up to seventh year when this story takes place. Right now, I believe I'm on third year. Anyway, this chapter is in Faye's POV, and I left out a chunk of writing in the last paragraph, so go read that first! Sha-zam, chapter four point five! Read on, readers, read on!

* * *

"Faye. . . can we. . .?" Channing motioned towards the door. she was probably uncomfortable with Mr. Black's presence. "Oh, right, Rome'll be angry when she hears that you met Black over there. She wants you to be that cute and pure little girl she met years ago," I spoke, smiling towards Black. He looked at me, a confused expression on his face. Then Channing spoke, pressing her fingers together, nervously. "Considering how much I didn't want too, she'll have a bloody fit. Oh, Merlin, Faye, I can see her now, don't let her get me!" Channing said, as I laughed nonchalantly. "Don't worry, dear daughter of the Haskings' family, I shall protect thee!" I said as I opened the compartment door. "Right then. Accio Dream Journal."

The firmilar leatherbound book flew down from above her luggage. Apparently, it had been resting on top. "Let's go." And she left, her newly donned robes swishing gently behind her.

After I stepped, I closed the door, and ducked down and pressed my ear against the door.

"Did she say 'dream journal'?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Damn you, Remus! Damn you and your nice dirty blonde hair and your --! Stop it, Faye! They found out. Dumbledore won't be pleased to hear this. The only people who knew about Channing's ability are Dumbledore, Professor Streacky(our divination teacher), Channing's Seer family, and our Head of House, Professor Flitwick. Well, my family knew, too. And some Divination professionals, but she wouldn't tell me how that went. She had visited the O.S.D. (Official Seeing Department) in a headquarters just outside the Ministry walls. Though the Ministry had direct control over the Seers in the O.S.D., the Seers did not work directly for the Ministry or in the Ministry. They worked separately in a building a few blocks away, and when things got rough they changed locations rapidly. Channing told me this much, and the rest she kept to herself. I assume she was sworn to secrecy, but I did a bit of digging.

Each country had an Official Seeing Department. Each wizarding government had one. The one in America, for example, was in the state of Washington normally, instead of being in D.C. with the rest of the wizarding government. The one here was a few mere blocks from the Ministry of Magic's official headquarters. However, it was on a need to know basis, and very few people knew of it's existence outside the actual department. Channing had entered herself for an apprenticeship at the O.S.D. after she got out of Hogwarts, and they told her that they would take her on as one, and I remember that day. She was as happy as a clam, she was. Then she immediately grabbed me and we headed to Flourish and Bott's to by some Seeing Books. And know she barely went anywhere without one.

But I aspire to work in the Ministry in the Sporting Regulations department and the like. After all, I am on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. At least our offices will be relatively close to each other, right? I stopped dwelling on the future, and dragged her into a compartment of firsties, and shouted "Out!". They followed these orders, and I sat her down on the bench and began pacing. Finally, I sat down, and looked at her cautiously. "They know what you are, Ning."

Her nonchalant attitude seemed unphased. "Good, I'm sick of hiding the fact that I'm a Seer."

I growled lowly in anger, but I shook it off. "That's not what I mean, Channing." Slight desperation filled my voice, but for Channing's sake, I tried not to let it effect me.

"I mean they know. The Marauders."

I saw her eyes widen.

"How?" her small, sweet voice asked. I sighed as I said his name, Remus. She sent me a disbelieving look before continuing. "Oh, calm down, you ninny. You two end up together."

She fumbled with her bracelet (well, it was a bracelet now) and eventually removed it from her gloved wrist. Without a glance up at me she thrust the silver key into the Muggle lock on the outside of the journal. Instantly, the key grew large enough to fit in the lock. She turned it once and the lock opened with a soft 'click'. She pulled the key out and opened the journal. Before continuing, she one-handily put her bracelet back on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! How are you guys? Im jolly good! Except for the fact that I sprained my ankle and everything. See, what happen was I was watching Monty Python. And the doorbell rang. So run-run-run down the stairs I went. And fell, missing the last three or so steps. Ohwell, obviously, when I get to take of the boot forever, I'll be as graceful of a butterfly. Or something like it. I'm already doing twirls and stuffs. Is fun.

Anyway, chapter six. Funtimes ahead. Have fun reading this. And you might notice some (rather large) differences between Channing's and Faye's point of view. Channing's mind purposely blocks the bad stuff. Like her mental breakdown, for example.

Anywho, I really need reviews for this story. Literally. See that number up there? It's a three. Let's try and change that, shall we? I only want one. Please. Someone. Anybody. Help. Ohwell, here's chapter six.

* * *

No matter how many times I see Channing pull a vision out of her head, the experience I have doesn't get better. The sight still sends shivers down my spine, but i've learnt to dull the reaction. But when she went back and placed her wand to her forehead for another one, I grimaced. "Two visions in an hour-and-a-half?" She nodded meekly, and motioned for me to take the notebook. I took it, thanking her silently for it by bowing my head.

Another thing I never got quite used to is actually looking at her visions. It was still quite awkward to look at them. So, gingerly, I held the notebook up to my head, and frowning, I pulled myself into the vision.

Once finishing the second vision, I dropped the notebook to the ground, frowning. Channing scrambled to catch it, and when she missed, she dropped to her knees to pick it up. I shouldn't have done that, but I had to get my hands of that piece of evil and dark magic. When she looked up and me with her light grey eyes, tears were in them and she clutched the notebook to her chest. "Faye, I'm so sorry. I can't -- I can't stop them I. I don't know what to do." She was whispering now, in her soft, sweet voice. I dropped to my knees and hugged her. When she finally stopped sobbing, she sat up, wiping her eyes on her robe sleeves. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing make-up, or this would've been awful.

I helped her lay down on the seat, and she sat there, looking up and the ceiling. After awhile, she broke the silence, "You know, the ceiling in my compartment was a lovely shade of blue. This is a rather old shade of red." I took this as an acceptable time to tell her about her visions. "Channing, dear, your visions are."

"Awful? Yeah, I know that."

"So, your visions have gone from a Class M to a Class A in the 'Harry lives' one, but it seems that your other visions haven't gone below a Class W. Good." Actually, it was quite impressive. Her other vision that she had, dubbed 'Meeting the Marauders', had been actually quite fun to see. A good vision, Class W. I wrote this down, smiled. Class ranks of visions often told the genral wizarding public how urgent, serious, and powerful any given vision is. Hoever, among Seers, classes share how blurry, real-like, and wether of not the public should be alerted. Often, only Class S visions get released to the public, if the Minister of Magic sees it fit. But as being a Channing's caretaker(or something like it) I memorized the class system and wrote it in neat, print handwriting on the inside of the front cover. It read as follows:

Class S - clearest, sharpest vision, all details are seen/heard/given, Ministry is alerted immediatly, where the current Minister decides on what action to take

Class W - slightly blurred, few details missing, Seers are alarmed to be on the look out for other visions like the one that recieves this ranking, "misty"

Class A - like looking through a fogged glass, some dialouge missing, average vision

Class M - only parts of a vision, often jumbled, out of order, vague visions

Class P - "Prophecy" non-visions of importance.

But visions vary from the standards something, and the classes did continue after that, but the SWAMP system was highly regarded.

I after I had finished explaining to her, she smiled up and me. "At least some of my visions are normal, she said, scratching the back of her head, giggling slightly. She tried to look at my notebook, and I decided it was time to show her what was inside. She seemed giddy about it, and she eagerly took and flipped through the pages slowly. My notebook kept a timeline of Channing's visions and of future events. Also, I recorded personal notes but these weren't as important. I smiled reassuringly toward her and after she handed the book back, I put it to my side.

From then, we became the giggling girls Channing always wanted to be. Because she was a Seer, she had always been asked for visions and she felt like she never had the opportunity outside of good ole Hogwarts to actually be one. She kept saying that because she was a Haskings, she was expected to be a Seer, because all the famous Haskings were Seers. She continuedly put down this expectation saying that 'not all the Haskings have the Seeing gift.' However, when she did pull out a vision for them later on, about a day or so after they ask, they simply go back to the assumption that all Haskings are loopy Seers. But here we both are, laughing like typical teenage girls, putting the fact aside that we were grown women now. Adults, and ready to live on our own.

So our conversations varied. These things were everything between how many ickle firsties we would have to babysit and guide to classes, Quidditch, our holiday's, and the Marauders. I tried to get her to talk about them, knowing it was a finicky subject for her right now, but everytime they were brought up, she spoke with all casualness. "I think they are nice, I really do; however, I do not wish to get to know them better. Just because I restrain myself, and therefore condem myself to a horrible fate, does not mean that you have to." She had said this repeatedly for the first few times they came up, but after it, she just avoided it like the plague.

I think deep down in Channing's heart, she knows its coming. And she can't run from it.


End file.
